In a typical multi-chip integrated circuit, interposers may be used to electrically connect the chips to the substrate. In other words, the chips can communicate with one another via the substrate. However, the bandwidth of the substrate is limited. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same) in which more communication channels between the chips are provided than in the prior art.